Rich! Prussia x Rich! Reader Fanfic
by musicboxhearts
Summary: You are a young woman living with her very wealthy almost empty nest parents. Although you haven't had any social interactions with boys other than your brothers, you are being forced to get married to a man you have not met. Slowly, after a terrible event, you find yourself easing into this "marriage" with the one and only Gilbert Beilschmidt. REVIEW FAVORITE HAPPY KISA
1. Chapter 1

Rich! Prussia x Rich! Reader {Arranged Marriage}

Hi, thanks to anyone who reads this! This is my first fanfiction so do go easy on me. I'm Migawa Kisa or Kisa Migawa for y'all Americans. Just call me Kisa-chan or whatever you choose. Please review and favorite and I will continue!

(Part 1)

You shudder, facing the black-shaded window as you continued on your seemingly endless limo ride.

"y/n, why are you sulking." Your mother rolled her dark eyes at you. "Y/n, your father and I have found the perfect man for you, he will be a fine suitor."

You continued to mope. You looked to your mother.

"That's only part of what I'm worried about, MaMa!" You sighed, exasperated.

"Y/n, arranged marriages tend to work out well. Look at me and your father!"

"But he's not here!" You had successfully made your point.

"HE HAS BUSINESS! Y/N, OUR MARRIAGE IS HAPPY, AND WE ARE WEALTHY AND FRUITFUL AS WELL!"

"With 8 children, how COULDN'T you be fruitful?" You screeched, bringing attention to your 7 brothers, who were all living with their wives. You were your parent's precious little flower, who had once resided among the filthiest of weeds.

"Madam L/N, we have arrived." The driver announced.

"Thank you, Levine." You smiled, voice coated in false sweetness.

"Yes m'lady."

You hopped out of the car and approached a gargantuan castle. A tall male, with blonde hair and icy eyes opened the door.

"My name is Ludwig, I am Gilbert's Beildschmidt's brother. You must be y/n and Roxanne." He sternly greeted.

"Good day, sir Ludwig." Your mother, Roxanne replied.

"Right this way, miss."

You were sat at a table in the parlor, along with Ludwig and your mother. A frail brown haired man served you tea.

"I am the butler Roderich, I will be serving you as long as you are married to master Gilbert. It was a pleasure to meet you, y/n."

"KESESESESE. West, who is this Frau?" You felt your heart beat accelerate rapidly... That... That man was... WAS HE YOUR SUITOR? You couldn't say he was bad looking... That was for certain!

"Gilbert is my big brother," Ludwig sighed. "We have been trying to find him a suitor for a long while now, but our attempts have failed. We need this marriage to hold out, for our wealth and connections."

"Why didn't you tell me, West? This Frau surely is begging for my AWESOMENESS! What is your name, Frauline?"

"Y-y/n..." Your cheeks become hot.

"Kesesese! You must really want my 5 meters, huh, Frau." He snickered. He had already forgotten your name... You feel hot tears prick at the edges of your vision.

"Y/n, darling!" Your mom shouted, but you already had ran off, into the gardens.

You ran into the mass of foliage, tasting the salty tears as they made a path down your flushed cheek.

You heard sounds... Strange sounds.

"Roddy, please! No one is out here anyway! We haven't done it in a week!" A feminine accented voice cried.

"Elizaveta, hush. We can do it if you're quiet." Roderich?! The butler?

"Oh, Roderich! Mmph!" You covered your mouth,crouched and clenched your legs together, becoming slightly turned on my the mysterious Elizaveta's moans.

"Frau!? What are you doing?" It was Gilbert!

You jumped.

"Nothing really..."

"Frau, what's wrong?" His face hardened.

"It's nothing!" Right after you insisted...

"RODERICH! AH!" A loud scream could be heard from the shed. "YES!"

Gilbert grabbed you and ran to the metal building to find Roderich with a bare chested woman with a flower in her brown hair, deep in an of rather passionate "pre-baby". Your mouth dropped and Gilbert let you go.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU WHORE! I LOVED YOU, GOD DAMN IT! HOW COULD YOU? I HATE YOU!"

"Gilbert, it's not what you think!" Elizaveta pleaded.

"BITCH! LEAVE, RIGHT NOW! YOU DAMN WELL BETTER NOT COME BACK TO WORK, EITHER OF YOU!" He roared. You clung to his arm as he fell to his knees.

"She promised..." He whimpered.

"Sorry?" You whispered.

"She promised she would stay with me after I got married..."

"Gilbert... I don't care to know what she was to you, and nor do I want to hear about what your plan to cheat on me with her was. Please, do not be heartbroken. That's terrible to say, isn't it? But, we are the only people for one another right now. That woman is a part of the past now... We are getting married whether you want to or not..." You said, burying your head into your fore arm.

"I certainly wouldn't mind." He whispered.

You held your hand to her heaving chest on the ride home. It was upsetting, it felt like you could cry at any given moment. It felt like your heart was being stabbed. But... It wasn't unpleasant. Were you in... Love?

~Should I continue?~

REVIEW + FAVORITE=

HAPPY KISA-CHAN!


	2. Chapter 2

Rich! Prussia x Rich! Reader Part 2

Thank you for all your support! Please favorite and review! Onto the show!

You sigh.

You were on your way to the Beilschmidt's house for, as your mother called it, apology brunch.

You wore a neat blouse and skirt, with your hair in a pretty plait.

Your ride approached the Beildschmidt house and you stepped out, with the grace only a person of wealth possesses. Today, though not sure why, you were ready for business.

The butler who opens the door is a butler- a new one.

"Master Ludwig and Master Gilbert are upstairs, Miss."

You bow your head promptly and thank him.

You walk unaccompanied up the stairs up to the second (out of 4) floors. You hear splashing sounds from a room, which it's purpose was not disclosed at this very time, so you opened it.

"Frau!" There. He. Was. In. The. Bath.

"GILBERT! THERE iS A LADY COMING ANY MINUTE! YOU BETTER BE DECENT!" Ludwig breaks into the bathroom and you can't move.

Sigh.

Your eyes are stuck on the steaming Prussian. "Fraulein, we should wait until marriage, don't you think?"

"GILBERT!" Ludwig shrieks.

You're dragged out by Ludwig, you still can't move, and you are set on the nice couch in the parlor, where brunch is being set out.

In a few minutes, Gilbert emerged, clad in nice slacks and a red button-up.

You sit up frantically, straightening your skirt and feeling your face go hot.

No, not hot. Lightly scalding.

"E-eh, I'm sorry Gilbert." You stammer.

"it's fine, Y/N. Don't worry about it."

"B-but!" You stand up, in a rush and you feel warm arms wrap around you.

"I wasn't joking when I said I wouldn't mind you as my wife someday." Gilbert whispers and his lips graze your ear. Ludwig waits at the door frame, tapping his foot.

"You were here for me yesterday, and I am so thankful for that."

You nod and bury your head in his chest, hoping Ludwig can't see.

"But, for now, let's eat."

Your out of his arms in a flash, and he goes to sit down at the table.

Your face is a strawberry red, and although everything remains normal otherwise- the Beilschmidt's sitting at the table and beckoning you over to join them- a smirk resides on the albino's face..

You walk with shaky legs to the table and Gilbert smiles when you sit by him.

"Let's just eat, already!" Ludwig seeths.

You nod and begin to eat, when you feel a strong hand on your knee.

"O-Oi! Gilbert, quit it." You whisper.

He looks at his plate, un-interested. His hand still stays on your leg.

The rest of brunch is uneventful, though Gilbert's hand remained on your leg the entire time.

When it was time to go, Gilbert walked you out.

"Gilbert?"

"Yes, Y/N?" Gilbert turns around.

"Why was your hand on my leg during brunch?"

Gilbert's face contorted.

"I guess it's just nice to know that you aren't going anywhere."

You just stood there, breathless.


End file.
